


Why Kevin Tran Doesn't Drink

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Kevin Tran Lives, M/M, Mentioned Cocaine Intake, blackout - Freeform, gabriel is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Kevin is stressed, doing all this work for the Winchesters. Gabriel makes the mistake of getting some alcohol into him.





	Why Kevin Tran Doesn't Drink

**Author's Note:**

> P!ATD gives me ideas like these, blame it on them. (If enough people want it, I might do an extra chapter exploring the blackout part)

Kevin’s vision was beginning to blur. The books had been taunting him for four hours, and now nothing made sense, not even English.  
That was why the last thing he needed was Gabriel. So, naturally, the Archangel had to appear out of nowhere and are Kevin half to death.   
“Heya, Tran Man! Voltran!” Gabriel greeted, too cheerfully for Kevin’s taste.  
Gabriel had been put in charge of taking care of Kevin not long after he’d come back from the dead. The Winchesters had shot him a few times, but he’d just sighed and said he was there to help with what they needed, as he couldn’t go back to Heaven for being a fugitive.  
While the Archangel always complained, Kevin suspected Gabriel was taking a liking to him. The feeling was a bit more than mutual. In most situations, that is. Not when it was 1 AM and Kevin would rather be asleep but couldn’t be because he had to do research for the Winchesters.   
“Go away, Gabe.” Kevin muttered, bitterly.  
“Motion denied. Listen, this great night club just opened in New York, we gotta go.” Gabriel suggested.  
“You really think I’m gonna go to a _night club_? Too loud, too packed, too many drunk idiots.” Kevin declined.  
“Yeah, but those first two things become fun when you _become_ a drunk idiot. C’mon, it’ll be great!” Gabriel insisted.  
“No, I’m working.”  
“Yeah, but you’re always working. You’re gonna wind up killing yourself if you keep doing this. You need to loosen up, kid, or you’re gettin’ a one-way ticket to Heaven.” Gabriel pointed out.  
Kevin thought for a long moment.  
“Alright. But only _one_ drink. Hour, tops.” Kevin set the terms. Gabriel’s face lit up.  
“What’re we standing around here for?” Gabriel asked, cheerfully. He snapped his fingers and the bunker disappeared around them.  
They were now standing before a large club, pulsing music shaking the ground. It wasn’t Kevin’s scene at all, but he didn’t mind so much if it would get Gabriel off his back. Maybe he _could_ use a chance to let loose.  
Gabriel got them inside without the bouncer asking for an ID from Kevin. A good thing, too. Kevin didn’t have an ID, let alone a fake one. He was only twenty.  
The inside of the club was packed to the gills. People danced on the floor, sat on top of each other in booths, and crowded the bar, all searching for another sip of their poison. Sweat clung to the skin of everyone inside, and the entire club smelled like a combination of sweat, hormones, and spilled alcohol. _Definitely_ not Kevin’s scene.  
Gabriel disappeared, only to reappear seconds later, carrying two brightly colored drinks with straws that had flashing lights. It was too much fuss, Kevin would’ve just gotten a beer, but the hope on Gabriel’s face made him take the fruity concoction.   
It actually wasn’t as bad as Kevin thought.  
“Chug it! We’re gonna dance!” Gabriel shouted above the music.  
“Hour, tops!” Kevin repeated, straining his vocal chords. Still, Kevin downed the rest of his drink in three gulps and left it on a nearby table.   
And that was when everything went dark.

 

Kevin groaned as he sat up in bed. Everything hurt. His head, his body, his eye. What the hell happened to his eye?   
The morning light was harsh on Kevin’s hungover brain, but he was able to push through it enough to look at his surroundings.   
He was back in his bedroom, that was a relief. Beside him was an empty bottle of champagne and a pair of wingtip shoes. Kevin looked down at himself to find himself without a shirt but wearing a brightly colored skirt. He smelled like chlorine.  
What the hell happened to him?  
Only snippets of the previous night came through, and all of them made him cringe. All said by Gabriel, unfortunately.

_“Whoa, go, Tran Man! Tear up the dance floor!”  
“Are you snorting cocaine in the bathroom?!”  
“This isn’t what I meant by unwinding!”  
“Where’d you get a skirt?”_

Kevin looked up as the very same man walked in. Gabriel winced when he saw the state Kevin was in.  
“You do _not_ look good, Kev.”   
“Thank you.” Kevin replied, sardonically. “What happened last night?”  
Gabriel sat on the bed and pressed his fingers to Kevin’s forehead. His headache vanished, as did the aching in his eye and body, but he was still weary.  
“A lot of things. First, you got onto the dance floor. Pulled some pretty sweet moves, too. I was gonna take you home after that, you were clearly hammered, but you disappeared. You were in a booth with complete strangers, holding two more of those drinks I gave you. They were 90% tequila, by the way. You made a bet with this drag queen that if you couldn’t fit a full bowl’s worth of peanuts into your mouth, than you’d put on a skirt.”  
Kevin groaned, loudly, hanging his head in his hands.  
“I’m not even close to done. After I saved you from choking and you put on the skirt, you went into the bathroom and didn’t come out for a long time. You were snorting cocaine.”  
“I did _what_?!” Kevin exclaimed, horrified, looking Gabriel in the eyes. Gabriel seemed very amused.  
“Don’t worry, I purged it from your system. But then, you ran out of the club and jumped headfirst into the first pool you found. Someone called the cops. I zapped us outta there, but they’re probably still looking for an Asian guy in a skirt. There's more, but I'll spare you the humiliation.”   
“Oh, God…” Kevin groaned. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. But I’m never taking you out for a drink again.” Gabriel said.  
“That’s probably a good idea.” Kevin agreed. “I need to get back to research. Let me change, will ya?” Gabriel raised a playful eyebrow.  
“I thought you would want me to see.”  
“Why would I want that?”  
“You called me your honeybunch.” Gabriel said. Kevin would forever deny that his face turned a crimson red.   
“If I was drunk enough to snort cocaine, I was drunk enough to call you that.”  
“So, you’re not into me?”  
“I never said that.” Kevin countered.  
“I woulda thought you’d lie.”  
“What would be the point? You can probably tell. But, yeah, I guess I like you a little bit more than most people.” Kevin said. “I’m not calling you honeybunch.”  
“Aww, you’re no fun.” Gabriel pouted.  
“Tough. Let me change, Gabe.”  
“If this is what dating you is like, it’s a good thing I’m here. Loosen you up a little. Just…not as much as last night.” Gabriel said. He stood up and began to leave, but stopped. “I was worried about you, kiddo. I like you a little bit more than most people, too.”  
With that, Gabriel left the room. And Kevin was led with the stupidest grin on his face. He didn’t even care that he was wearing a skirt.


End file.
